Top Idol Championship
' Top Idol Championship '(一流アイドル決定戦) is a performance-type gamble that Yumemi suggested to play against Yumeko. They played on stage in front of an audience after one of her concerts. The gamble was originally a pitch for a TV show, but the idea was seemingly scrapped. Yumemi challenged Yumeko in order to wipe her off the playing field, since she threatened the Student Council. Yumeko was glad to accept since she hopes to get in contact with the president by winning and beating another Student Council member. Rules There are 9 different minigames, all testing different performance skills, that will be decided by dice roll. The winner of each game gets to mark one panel on a 3x3 grid. Whoever gets three lined up in a row first, wins. The loser must pay 50'000'000 Yen to the other. Before the show Yumeko managed to record Yumemi's screaming about her fans and if she wins she will play the recording as an additional stake. Games *''Lung Power Check ''(心肺機能チェック) ** The third game where they must blow as strong as they can in a straw to get a ball inside a glass tube filled with water higher and bubbling. Because of Yumeko's weak stamina she lost. Yumemi chose the right lower corner square. *''Who is the Dessert Girl?'' (スイーツ女子は誰だ?!) *''Idol Song Intro Quiz ''(アイドルソングイントロクイズ) **This was their fourth game. A fan selects a random song and they must determine it solely by its intro. Yumemi instantly guessed the song right and put her sign in the right middle square. *''All Out Singing Contest ''(ガチンコ歌唱力対決!) ** This was the first game they played. First a random audience member is chosen to install a voice evaluator app on their smartphone. They both then sing a song. Yumemi scored 85 while Yumeko actually scored 98 and won. She chose the middle square to mark. Yumemi purposefully let her win though, so she could get false hope and her inevitable defeat will be more crushing. *''Fan Appreciation ''(利きファン!) ** This was their sixth game. An audience member is decided by dice roll and they must guess their birthday month. Whoever is closer wins. Yumemi memorized all her fans birthdays. But Mary is chosen, whom she doesn't know. She watches Yumeko's pen movements which shows a 6. But Yumemi thought that Yumeko tricked her and it could be a 9. She was torn apart which one it is and settled on 9. But she overthought it and it was a 6. Yumeko was closer and won. She also managed to win the entire game and got three in a row. *''Become a World Famous Idol　(グローバルアイドルを目指せ!) *Make a Poker Face ''(ポーカーフェイスを保て!) **The second game they played. Each of them get a plate with Yakitori and must eat them. One of them has a pepper inside and they can't reveal which one is spicy. Yumemi lost on purpose again, saying it was just too hot for her to handle. Yumeko chose the left upper corner square. *''Let's Dance!'' *''Old Maid Extreme ''(極限ババ抜き) ** The fifth game they played and it only consists of a joker and two aces. Whoever is left with the joker loses. Yumemi starts by taking the joker and an ace. She plans to throw this match and afterwards defeat Yumeko. She folded the joker a little bit so it still looks like an accident, sure Yumeko would notice and take the ace. But she took the joker. Yumemi was shook and didn't expect it. She had to take the joker as well, because she wanted more tension in the game. Yumeko then won in the third round and marked the upper right square which makes it double match points. Aftermath Since Yumemi didn't expect Mary to be in the audience and she overestimated herself, she lost. Yumeko then played the recording. Yumemi thought her career was over, but her fans still cheered for her. Yumeko then revealed how someone tried to sabotage Yumemi and accuses Kaede Manyuda. When he refuses to cooperate she challenges him to an official match and they play the game on stage. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui gambles